The self-cleaning effect of photoactive cleaning agents such as titanium dioxide (TiO2) are known and well documented. Significantly, the desired cleaning effect may be activated with light barely in the UVA range.
More specifically, when UV shines on a photoactive self-cleaning surface incorporating titanium dioxide, electrons are released at the surface. These electrons interact with water molecules in the air separating them into hydroxyl radicals which are highly reactive, short-lived, uncharged forms of hydroxide ions. These hydroxyl radicals then attack organic (carbon-based) pollutant molecules, such as oils and other contaminants, breaking apart their chemical bonds and turning them into harmless substances such as carbon dioxide and water. Significantly, the titanium dioxide also has a similar effect on pathogen germs and mold. Advantageously, these extremely strong oxidizers are formed at or within the surface of the photoactive cleaning agent containing coating in the presence of any UV light source.
This document relates to an “intelligent” self-cleaning system for the interior of a motor vehicle. While useful in any motor vehicle, the self-cleaning system is a particularly desirable feature for autonomous shared vehicles as the increased sanitation of the interior should reduce the possibility of sickness and infection being passed from the various individuals utilizing the motor vehicle.